Doleful Waltz
by le.clarius
Summary: Saksikanlah, bahwa dansa itu hanya untuk mereka berdua. Dan ia hanyalah angin yang berhembus melewati mereka. One-sided Safu/Sion. Sion/Nezumi.


_Kemari! Datanglah kembali, sayang_

—_untuk hati ini terlalu lelah merindu_

. . .

**DOLEFUL WALTZ**

**Disclaimer:**

No. 6 © Asano Atsuko

**Warning:**

AU. OOC maybe. BL.

**Don't like? Then stay away.**

.

first attempt on No. 6, please be nice m(_ _)m #dor

.

. . .

"Sion!"

Seorang pemuda dengan surai putih keperakan dan sepasang almandit yang memancarkan sinar lembut membalikkan badan. Seulas senyum terlempar dari bibirnya pada gadis yang menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Safu!" salam Sion.

Senyum lebar mengembang dari bibir merah muda sang gadis. Tanpa terasa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya menyaksikan wajah ramah dari sang pemuda. Pemuda ini—Sion—yang sebenarnya ia sukai, namun belum ia temukan keberanian untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada Sion. Dan untuk itu, Safu mencoba menjadi teman dekat Sion.

"Selamat pagi." Senyumnya tak lekang oleh terik matahari pagi. "Apa tugasmu sudah selesai?"

"Ya, sudah," jawab Sion.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin malam badainya besar juga, ya?"

"Ya. Lebih besar dari biasanya."

Mereka melangkah beriringan menyusuri jalan sepi yang berakhir di sebuah bangunan besar dan bertingkat. Sesekali teman-teman mereka lewat dan melemparkan sapaan cepat.

Dari ekor matanya, Safu mencuri pandangan sekilas pada Sion. Namun segera saja ia merasa keheranan. Karena di bibir itu, ada senyum yang terus tersungging. Sementara dari sepasang mata Sion, ada sesuatu yang menari—seakan-akan menggambarkan kebahagiaannya.

"Sion, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Safu.

"Tentu, Safu. Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tawa kecil menyertai kalimat itu.

"Entahlah. Kau terlihat bahagia."

Sekali lagi ada tawa kecil yang terluncur dari mulut itu. "Kau benar, Safu. Aku sedang bahagia. Menurutmu, apa malam ini akan ada badai lagi, ya?"

Safu tertegun pada pertanyaan aneh yang diajukan mendadak oleh Sion. "Entahlah, Sion. Apa…"

Segala pertanyaan yang mungkin akan diajukan Safu menguap di ujung lidahnya begitu melihat wajah Sion. Sepasang mata merah bening nan dipenuhi gelimang euforia itu menatap ke horizon utara, di mana arak-arakan awan muncul perlahan dan berdansa bersama angin. Angin yang sama mengacak-acak helai-helai putih milik sang pemuda. Namun Sion tak peduli. Seakan sang pemilik bola mata baru pertama kalinya mengenal sebuah emosi bernama kebahagiaan dan ingin menikmati setiap sesap yang bisa ia dapatkan.

Dan Safu yang tak pernah melihat Sion seperti ini sebelumnya—begitu bahagia—terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

. . .

_Sepasang daun jendela yang terbuka lebar. Angin berontak masuk ke dalam ruangan berukuran sedang. Hujan berlomba membasahi lantai dengan rintik __air yang terperangkap gravitasi. Badai mengamuk, namun tak menghentikan pertemuan yang telah digariskan jauh sebelumnya._

"_Nezumi." Sebuah nama. Meluncur dari lidah seakan telah lama melekat padanya._

"_Sion." Sebuah senyum. Tulus. Sebuah senyuman, yang wajah itu hampir lupa caranya untuk menyunggingkan bibir seperti itu._

"_Aku pulang."_

"_Selamat datang kembali."_

. . .

Bayangan teduh dari rindangnya dedaunan pohon memanyungi sosoknya. Sang pemuda duduk menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon itu. Dari bibirnya, senyum yang sama tak lekang meski diterpa oleh panas terik. Namun semua mata yang kebetulan menemukan sosoknya dalam kilas-kilas detik jam hanya berlalu tanpa memberikan lebih banyak tatapan perhatian. Kecuali sepasang.

Ia tahu, ada sepasang obsidian yang sangat familier diam-diam terus memperhatikan dirinya dari balik kerumunan orang. Mata gelap yang selalu menyapanya setiap saat—milik sahabatnya, sang gadis. Namun mata yang biasanya dipenuhi dengan kepercayaan diri dan kecerdasan itu cahayanya memudar oleh nada tanya yang tersimpan pada sorotnya.

Ia sendiri tidak ingin memaksa sang gadis untuk bicara padanya. Biarlah Safu datang sendiri bila memang dia berkehendak untuk bertukar kata dengan dirinya. Biarlah Safu menemukan jalannya sendiri untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

Senyumnya tak pudar, seiring dengan belaian angin yang lembut mengacak rambutnya yang berkilau keperakan di bawah matahari. Ia bisa merasakan mata sang gadis tak beranjak darinya.

Safu, seorang teman dekat untuknya. Namun ia mengerti perasaan gadis itu yang disembunyikan dari dirinya—kalau sang gadis berharap mendapat lebih darinya. Ia tahu kalau hati sang gadis telah terbawa tanpa sengaja oleh dirinya. Hanya ia tak tahu bagaimana untuk melepaskan dirinya dari hati itu.

Bukan karena ia tak menginginkannya. Ia sudah cukup puas hanya menjadi teman dengan Safu—karena memang itulah batas hubungan mereka. Namun ia tak mau melukai perasaan teman dekatnya.

Karena ia tak mungkin bisa memberikan hatinya sendiri pada sang gadis. Untuk hatinya telah dibawa pergi oleh seseorang yang lain—yang datang dan pergi bersama badai, dan yang ia tahu telah terikat dengan dirinya.

Ia hanya berharap sang gadis tak sampai menyampaikan perasaannya langsung dengan verbal ataupun cara lainnya. Kalau itu terjadi, ia tahu ia tak akan mampu lolos.

. . .

"_Yang Mulia, dengan ini kupersembahkan ikatan antara kita yang tak lekang oleh apapun."_

"_Ne-Nezumi."_

_Sepasang senyuman. Satu yang dipenuhi percaya diri. Satu malu-malu. Namun keduanya sama-sama diwarnai manis sayang._

. . .

Terpaan argentum dari purnama penuh yang bertengger di titik zenit langit malam menyapu atap-atap bangunan yang berderet dan melingkar membentuk sebuah kota. Tak terkecuali di atap sebuah _flat_ bertingkat, di mana bulan menambahkan harmoni yang telah terlukis untuk dua entitas berbeda. Terasa sureal dan abstrak, namun untuk keduanya begitu realistis.

Seorang pemuda yang berambut sehitam langit malam membungkukkan badannya. Seorang yang lain merasakan panas yang perlahan merambat ke pipinya. Merah berkabut di wajahnya, dipulas oleh warna keperakan yang dihadirkan cercahan cahaya gemintang dan rembulan.

"Ne-Nezumi."

"Bolehkah tikus ini berdansa denganmu, Yang Mulia?" Sang 'tikus' menawarkan tangannya bersamaan dengan sebuah senyum.

Sebuah anggukan kepala menggantikan mulutnya yang kehilangan kata-kata oleh romantisme elegan yang jarang terlihat dari sosok Nezumi. Dengan segera ia mengulurkan tangannya, menutup telapak tangan yang tersodor padanya. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di punggung tangannya—menambahkan intensitas rona merah pada kedua belah pipinya. Dalam hati ia berharap agar Nezumi tak bisa melihatnya.

"Sion."

Sepasang bola aerolit, bertemu dengan pasangannya yang almandit. Nezumi menegakkan badannya dan merangkul Sion dengan sebelah tangannya lalu mengambil posisi berdansa. Kaki mereka mulai melangkah, mengikuti ritme yang diciptakan oleh langkah Nezumi. Mulutnya mendengungkan nada-nada yang tidak jelas. Musik malam yang tak bisa ditangkap telinga biasa mengiringi waltz kedua pemuda itu, dengan angin yang berderai lembut seakan menggesek senar sebuah violin.

"Kuharap kau tak melupakan langkahnya, Sion."

"Ti-tidak. Tentu tidak, Nezumi."

Langkah kedua pasang kaki seakan telah menyatu. Dansa mereka tak pudar. Dinamis, namun juga statis. Seakan mereka telah melupakan pangkal waltz dan tak pernah ingin tarian itu mencapai ujungnya. Hanya langkah kaki—tap-tap-tap—sunyi di atas atap _flat _milik Sion. Namun sudah cukup bagi keduanya.

Sudah cukup untuk merekatkan kembali yang sempat hilang dimakan waktu. Karena waktu bukan sesuatu yang absolut bagi keduanya—sang tikus dan pemudanya.

. . .

"_Nezumi, apa kau akan pergi?"_

"_Semua orang harus pergi di satu titik atau yang lain, Sion. Tetapi untuk sekarang, aku ingin berhenti walau sebentar."_

_Senyum yang begitu lebar, mengalahkan sinar matahari di pagi hari musim panas. Hati yang kembali pulang, menghapus pergi rasa rindu yang sebelumnya meruap liar._

. . .

Sepasang mata gelap terbuka lebar. Sosok sang gadis tersembunyi di balik pintu yang terbuka hanya beberapa sentimeter. Ia bisa menyaksikan dengan jelas siluet dua orang pemuda yang tenggelam dalam waltz mereka. Imaji yang ia lihat begitu nyata, namun sulit untuk dipercaya.

Ia melihat wajah Sion yang merona merah, namun tampak jelas begitu bahagia. Lebih berseri-seri dari wajah Sion yang ia ingat. Sang pemuda itu tampak terbawa ayunan melodi tanpa suara yang dibawa oleh pasangannya. Pemuda yang lain—dengan rambut sekelam langit malam dan tubuh yang lebih tinggi daripada Sion—belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Namun dari gerakan yang dilakukan dua tubuh itu, ia tahu pemuda itu seseorang yang sangat berarti untuk Sion.

Di matanya, ia melihat sepasang kekasih. Merajut kembali benang-benang yang sebelumnya dipulas kerinduan. Dan dirinya, seakan hanya seperti angindi antara mereka berdua.

Matanya berubah sedih. Ia membalikkan badan. Hatinya tak mampu melihat lebih jauh dari yang telah ditangkap retinanya.

Senyum pahit menemani langkah sunyi kaki yang menuruni tangga.

(**end**)

—dengan ambigunya orz

Iya, fic ini terlalu hablur—karena diketik dengan terlalu spontan padahal seharusnya jamnya dipakai belajar buat praktikum besok paginya orz. Sial! Tapi sang author terlalu galau setelah menyaksikan ending No. 6 dan malah semakin menggalau di msWord-nya sambil menatap hopeless pada modul praktikum orz #nasibanakeksak

Terakhir, review, s'il vous plait? m(-,_,-)/

-knoc


End file.
